


Promise

by mssrj_335



Series: FinnPoe Fantasy Noir [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Consent is key, Curse Breaking, Fire Magic, Getting Together, Incubus Finn, Lust, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Phoenix Poe Dameron, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Smut, Touch-Starved, Unresolved Tension, Wings, almost, at the end, could be a wingfic?, fluff end, look it's not super explicit but it's marked just in case ok, we're serving TFA Finn here sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Finn sends a distress signal. After coming to his aid, Poe takes him back to a safe house. Only to discover later something's not quite right.--Could probably be read as stand alone (that's the goal anyway) but would make the most sense with the others
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Finnpoe, Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship
Series: FinnPoe Fantasy Noir [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899010
Comments: 21
Kudos: 61





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure, i'm not sure i'm super good at smut and it's not hugely explicit lolol i tried  
> if there's a tag you think i should add please let me know

The comm on the bedside table blares to life and Poe nearly ratchets out of bed to the floor. Heart racing, he fumbles for the thing in the dim streetlight filtering through the window. _Christ, who’s that at this hour?_ Poe thumbs the comm on, one eye squinting against the glare, the other trying to focus on the screen. Hm. No video. Audio only. He opens his mouth to berate whoever’s calling at fuck-o’clock but a familiar voice scrambles over the airwaves, panicked and distorted,

“Poe! Poe, are you there?”

That has his full attention; he bolts up, wings shuddering in fear. “Finn?”

“—need—nights—”

“Nights? Finn, it’s night right now, what the hell’re you talkin’ about? I can barely hear you!” A terrible crash and shriek screeches in his ears and he winces. “Finn!”

There’s panting, another crash. “I’m—nights, corner—Steadfast and Legacy—”

The panic in Finn’s voice is all he needs to hear. Poe’s already swinging his feet to the floor but whatever follows is drowned out in a horrible crunch. The comm goes dead.

_Fuck_.

Poe throws on yesterday's clothes and tears out of his apartment as fast as his feet will carry him. His hoverbike starts with a cough. It hasn't failed him yet; the engine roars to life and Poe tears down the street. It takes him a second to get straight, mostly because his wings are still out, but once he has them tucked in the next dimension the ride smoothes and he can drive with one hand. Out of the tank bag, he pulls his in-ear comm and rings Snap. Has to do it twice, bastard is such a heavy sleeper, but he finally crackles on.

"Poe, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Time for you to get your ass up! Finn needs help!"

"Finn? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. He's in trouble, whatever it is. Meet me at the corner of Steadfast and Legacy and bring your nose!"

He doesn't wait for a response; Snap'll know what to do. Poe guns it and just hopes he's not too late.

Poe paces at the corner, checks his chrono once. Twice. Then his comm. No messages. Ten minutes since Finn’s call. Christ, who knows what’s happened to him? At last, blinding headlights pull up and die curbside. Snap brings his groundcar to a screeching halt and before it’s even fully stopped, he’s piling out with Karé in tow. Both of them are already half transformed, faces edged in fur, fingers elongated into claws, eyes glinting yellow.

“You heard anything?” Karé calls.

Poe swallows, throat tight. “Nothing. He’s gotta be around here somewhere.”

Snap and Karé exchange a glance then together raise their faces to the air. They haven’t formally met Finn but they’ve commented enough about his scent on Poe’s clothes. If he’s here, they’ll find him. Thank the stars for werewolf noses. Snap leads the way up the street, pausing here and there at a doorway or alley. Impatience scratches under Poe’s skin but it doesn’t take long. Karé scents him first. She takes off at a dead sprint, leaving Snap and Poe to scramble for their blasters and follow. _That’s not good_. She veers left. Then again. They round the corner—

—right into a firefight. Literally. Two ghouls block a dead-end alley, Finn's backed up against a building and every inch of him is covered in black fire. It sparks silver on the pavement, burning in pools at the ghouls' feet. The air sizzles as they throw back red-hued hexes, burning sulfurous on the air. _Shit_ , Snap and Karé reel back. Cover their noses as the stench hits them. And _oh_ what the hell is _that?_ It takes a full five seconds for it to register but when it does, Poe's knees almost buckle. There's a _feeling_ in the air, hot and heady. Lust. Not quite the same as the feeling Poe had felt in his gut that night on Finn's stoop. And something else. Anger. Fear. All of it tangibly artificial, leaving a metallic taste on the back of his tongue. Finn's fetters are open on the sidewalk and he realizes—the binders are off. Finn's body is projecting every inch of dark magic he possesses into the small space to keep himself alive.

And what’s worse, it looks to be sapping him. As Finn’s magic thickens, he sinks to his knees. Stars, Poe can barely keep his head straight and no one else seems to be doing much better. Snap and Karé hold it together, wavering closer to their full forms. The ghouls seem even more affected, swaying against the sensation as it buffets the alley like a wave. The closer Poe gets, the stranger it feels. Like swimming through soup that wants you to drown. A knee hits the pavement, his chest heaves with effort. The ghouls take a step forward, one drawing a wicked vibrocleaver, the other a thick club. Then, Finn catches sight of Poe. Pins him with a gaze that just barely betrays his panic, leaving Poe so much in a daze that his wings stutter back into reality in a wave of heat. Though once they do, his head clears. Whatever it is about his magic seems to be working against—or with—Finn's so he can actually think past the haze of thick emotion.

Poe stumbles upright, pulls his blaster, and fires. It’s not even a thought. Just an instinct. A shot lands on each ghoul but they don’t even flinch. _Uh oh_. The creatures whirl on the spot. Masked. And once they turn, it gets easier for them to move too. _Damn it_. Poe fires again. And again. Misses his mark as they phase out and dodge— _great._ They’re sprinting at him now. Fuck, whoever these guys are, they’re _fast_.

From the right, two shots, blue and red. Snap and Karé. One ghoul breaks off toward them, hefting his giant cleaver. Poe growls, holsters his blaster and takes to the air in a wash of light. The creature swings at him, Poe barely has an instant to call fire to his hands and throw back a volley. He flaps a little higher, trying to keep track of the ghouls, Snap and Karé, Finn. All at once, the thick emotion recedes. Something residual, something real still bites at him but he can finally breathe. The ghouls each stagger, a curse wreathed in Finn’s black flame burns on their backs and Snap dashes in to tangle with the second.

“Get him!” Snap shouts. “Get out of here!”

_We’ll be right behind you_ goes unspoken. Poe’s mouth thins. But he doesn’t see a better option and leaves Snap to take care of business.

Behind the ghouls, Poe spies Finn struggling back to his feet. His red eyes are glazed, tail dragging the ground in exhaustion. A hand clutches at a spot on his chest. Poe lands beside him, scooping Finn’s arm over his shoulder, wings fluttering down and back so as not to burn him. They need to go.

“Poe…” Finn groans. His legs shake with effort and he leans in, all his black fire extinguished.

“I know, I know.” There’s only the rawest feeling in the air, eddying around them like smoke. Now that it’s almost gone, Poe’s starving for it. He shakes his head and hefts Finn all the way up. “Let’s go.”

Only problem is, Snap and Karé are still fighting Thing 1 and Thing 2. Poe bares his teeth, does a quick scan. Yep. The only exit’s blocked. Well—

“Finn, I’m gonna need you to hold on _really_ tight, ok?”

Finn’s tail wraps around Poe’s leg and gives him his answer. He takes a deep breath, judges the distance. His wings burn hotter, brighter, throwing rainbow hues on the dank alley walls. _Ok. I can do this_. Another breath, and Poe’s wings beat up and up and up. The ghouls throw curses after him, Finn clings tight to his shoulders. But they’re out. It’s just a little ways to the hoverbike—he can make it that far. Barely. The landing’s not the most beautiful. It jars in his shins. But as quick as he can, he drags Finn to and on the bike. Arranges him in front so Finn’s back meets his chest. Away from the heat of his wings. He guns down the boulevard and passes the ghouls on last time. Watching the deadly duo recede in the rearview gives him more comfort than he’d admit. But Finn leans back into him, feverish and exhausted. Poe’s left hand strays from the handlebars and settles steady on Finn’s stomach, trying to offer some comfort as they whip through the frigid night.

Time to get somewhere safe.

—

He doesn’t have to call—he knows where the safe houses are—but he takes a few side streets and doubles back once or twice just to make sure he’s lost the ghouls. At last, he pulls behind a two-story brownstone. There’s a shed he pops the lock on and tucks his bike away, tossing the tank bag over his shoulder. Which leaves Finn to rest on the stoop. The house’s security recognizes him, so it’s just a matter of minutes to slip into the place. It’s more minutes than he’s comfortable with though. As soon as he can, he deposits Finn on the living room couch, pops a comm in his ear with a line to Leia, and checks every in and out. It doesn’t take long to explain. Mostly because he doesn’t have any good answers just that second. Finn blearily asks after Rey; smart. If whoever this is was looking for Finn, it’s a guarantee they’d be looking for Rey. Snap gets a call next; they’re in the clear. Every entrance and exit seems sealed up tight. Finally, when he’s satisfied, Poe drops on the couch by Finn. There’s a million questions buzzing around his head but now doesn’t feel like the time to ask. As it is, Finn’s staring at him with a kind of wonder. Ah. Wings. Poe takes a deep breath, trying to will his wings back into the next dimension—only to find they won’t budge.

“Huh.”

“What?” Finn croaks.

“They uh—they don’t wanna go.”

Finn’s tail draws back toward his body from its place on the couch between them and he absently rubs his naked wrists.

“My fault. Your magic’s probably trying to keep you safe from mine.”

Poe frowns, opens his mouth to ask about that but Finn beats him.

“Rey’s safe?”

Later then. He wants to know what that feeling was. But it can wait.

“Yeah.” He readjusts his seat on the couch, thankfully fireproof. “She’s still at the house with Leia.”

Finn seems to relax, melting back into the pillows and closing his eyes. “Sorry you got dragged into this.”

“I’m not.” Finn’s small smile is part of a larger picture that makes it all worth it. The larger picture being Finn free of the First Order and smiling all the time, preferably in Poe’s bed at least half the time. He clears his throat. Not the time to be thinking of that. “It’d help a lot if I knew why Gruesome Twosome decided to try and off you. Who were they?”

“The Knights of Ren,” Finn sighs.

“What?”

“Or two of them, at least. Part of Kylo Ren’s ghoul squad. His enforcers. They started showing up after your team broke into Bratt’s hub and stole the list.”

Oh. Knights. Not nights.

“Shit. How would they have known you had anything to do with that? You weren’t even there!”

“They must’ve been watching. Or someone on the inside realized data were going missing, or Calay went back. Who knows. But I’m not surprised.”

Maybe they were watching even before that. Poe wonders about the ghoul in the café then. Finn groans as he tries to sit up straight. Poe clenches his hands to keep from reaching out, fire still spitting just under his skin. Touching Finn at all might make him full-on burst into flame. Not exactly what they need right now.

“I’m not the only one they blackmailed but I’m the one that caused the most trouble. Puts me kinda high on the list for retribution, I think. When they couldn’t find Rey, I imagine Ren threw quite a fit.”

Poe’s stomach turns. He knows the blackmail story. When he introduced Finn to Leia after their first meeting, the whole of it came out. Finn and Rey grew up together. Orphans. And while Finn’s powers were duly noted and registered with the state, Rey’s psychic abilities hadn’t manifested until after their release from the orphanage. They had no money to register, no home. No help. So Finn got the first job he could. He hadn’t worked for the First Order long before realizing the depths of their corruption. When he tried to go to the police, the Order beat him to it. No one believed him. He tried again and again to no avail. To top it all off, Ren himself threatened to expose Rey and that was enough to silence him. Psychics were hard enough to register anyway, their powers a strange legal grey area between magic and tech. And at that point, if anyone turned her over they’d both go to prison. Or worse. If what Finn found was true—and Poe didn’t doubt it for a second—Rey would end up in a First Order testing facility, used and studied for their mind control scheme. To think that there are more stories like Finn’s makes Poe’s blood boil.

“Rey’s safe,” Poe reassures him. “Leia’s safe house is impossible to find without a beacon _and_ that woman is part angel. And she’s got protection besides. There’s no way a couple ghouls would stand a chance.”

He takes a deep breath, reaches across the space between them and squeezes Finn’s hand. Maybe a small comfort would be enough. Success—he doesn’t burst into flame. But still a loss, because Finn doesn’t squeeze back, just pulls his hand away. Just like the café.

_What is going on with him?_

Instead of that question, Poe swallows it down and asks, “Are you ok? Did they hurt you?”

“I think I’m all right.” Finn absently rubs a spot on his chest. “They hit me with something, but it didn’t really…do anything? I feel fine.”

That’s what he says, but it doesn’t assuage the concern—and something else treacherous and warm—starting to boil over in Poe’s stomach. “You sure?”

“Yeah…”

Finn sounds dazed, leans forward into his space. His eyes look less glassy than they were before but something else is hiding there. His tail’s finally moving again, just the tip twitching back and forth. Finn wants…something. Poe just doesn’t know what and he doesn’t know how to give it to him. Finn wets his lip, Poe’s feathers fluff out as he tracks the motion. _Shit shit shit_ , he _definitely_ has to get Finn into bed or he’s going to do something he regrets. Poe doesn’t quite bolt to his feet but it’s a close thing. He tries to get a handle on his emotions. That’s probably what’s throwing Finn off. The guy can usually pick up on feelings anyway. With his binders off and his magic free, who knows how many of his emotions Finn can feel. Abruptly, Poe feels the need to be out from under those pretty eyes and that tempting mouth.

“Come on.” His voice sounds rough even to his own ears. He clears his throat, holds out his hand. “You should get some rest, huh?”

After a beat, Finn’s hand slides back into his. Poe tries not to think about how _right_ it feels being there. That’s not fair. Needs to keep his one-sided emotions to himself, at least until this is all over. And with the list secured, it shouldn’t be too long yet. Just gotta finish building the case, there’s still a few days before the readers drop and all hell breaks loose. With that in mind to ease him, Poe guides Finn up the stairs to the bedroom.

The only bedroom.

He pulls up short at the door and Finn almost walks right into his back. Bad enough that he can feel the breeze of Finn’s breath on his feathers, even worse that it shakes a shiver down his spine that he can’t quite hide. It’s all right though. It’s fine. One bedroom, no problem. His brain comes back online when Finn shifts behind him and he opens the door.

“There’s a bathroom attached,” he murmurs, leading in. Why is he murmuring? He’s not trying to. It just feels too close. Intimate. “Sheets should be clean. Bed’s fireproof. You know, in case you light up or somethin’.”

Finn doesn’t stray far, just looks around the room once before his gaze settle back on Poe. Something like an electric charge zips from Poe’s toes to his nose.

“Thanks Poe, I really owe you.”

“You don’t,” Poe promises. “You really don’t.”

Finn’s eyes slide between Poe’s and his mouth and something about that simple fact leaves him breathless. Not for the first time, Poe wavers on the line of caution and throwing it to the wind. _Actually_ kissing him. Not any of this playful, hollow mess they’ve been screwing around with for months. _Why_ Leia suggested fake-dating the most gorgeous creature this side of the ether is beyond him. _Damn it all_. Finn’s not quite close enough to touch, which may be Poe’s saving grace. He clears his throat, takes a step back.

“I’ll be on the couch,” is what he manages. “Call me if you need me.”

Part of him desperately hopes Finn needs him. The other part nods at Finn’s wan smile and backs out the door.

After a while of trying and failing not to think on the couch, Poe hears the shower kick on. That sparks a whole line of hungry thought. Every fiber of him itches. Wants to hop in the shower with Finn and see where the night takes them. It’s not a new thought but it’s definitely stronger than it’s ever been. So much so that Poe fishes a smoke out of his tank bag and heads to the front porch, just for something to do with his hands. He watches the smoke curl from blue to silver in the halogen light. Like Finn’s black fire. It burns in his lungs and rushes to his head. Like the memory of Finn’s mouth.

_For fuck’s sake_. Poe angrily stubs out his cigarette on the stoop and heads back in. Strips out of the shirt itching at his wings. He doesn’t understand it. Yes, it’s getting harder to separate work from personal life but he’s never _not_ been able to do it before. Finn just won’t get out of his head. It’s as if he lives and breathes there as much as he does in the real world. Poe sighs, rubs a hand over the rough stubble on his jaw. The shower’s off. Which means Finn must be asleep. And Poe can’t help wondering what Finn might feel like wrapped in his arms.

He sighs again.

_Damn, it’s gonna be a long night_.

—

Something wakes him in the middle of the night. His wings are fluttery about it before he’s really fully conscious. As his ears come online and he can make sense of senses, he hears it. A low moan. Muffled but clearly coming from inside the house. Poe quiets his breath, straining his ears to hear it again. He doesn’t have to wait long. Another moan slips through the quiet. From upstairs. Poe’s on his feet before he can think twice, a gust from his wings pushing him forward, crashing a lamp to the floor. Hand on the doorknob, primed for a fight and rushing inside—

The sight that greets him stops him dead in his tracks. Finn’s not quite conscious, tangled in the bedsheets, miles of tattooed dark skin glistening with sweat in the dim light. It takes Poe a second to realize the light isn’t even coming from the room but from Finn. That same black fire licks at the skin at the center his chest, shining ephemeral and silver around a red mark that spurs Poe into action.

He crosses the distance between them, shadow dancing on the wall as his own fire rises to meet Finn’s magic. He bends. Reaches out, tentative. Hesitates. Finn moans again, low in his throat, and curls in on himself and Poe finally touches him. Finn’s dark magic zings in his veins at the contact, goes straight to his head. He takes a breath. _Can’t be dizzy_. He needs to focus. So he takes another deep breath and pushes a hand through Finn’s locs.

“Finn? You with me?”

Christ, he’s burning up. Hotter than any incubus should be and too hot for Poe’s liking. His eyes flutter but don’t quite open until Poe settles on the bed next to him.

“Finn? C’mon sweetheart, talk to me.”

At last, Finn’s lips part; a rasping croak escapes him. “Poe… Hurts.”

Another tremor of dark magic seethes through him. Finn’s black flames hiss and spit around the mark on his chest and his whole body stiffens. Poe can’t help it; he runs his hands in soothing strokes down Finn’s arms, shushing and murmuring nonsense words of comfort.

“What’s goin’ on?”

Finn sucks in a sharp breath. He’s trying to focus through the glaze Poe can see over his eyes. “In the alley. One of the knights…cursed—”

He bites off the last with a clench of his teeth and a hiss. Stars, a curse?

“I thought you said it didn’t do anything. Your magic should’ve burned through it!”

Finn gives him the tiniest shake of his head, pain twisting his lips and baring his teeth. “Can’t. Dark can’t undo dark.”

Poe fingers skirt the fringe of the mark’s raised edges and Finn shudders. Whatever the curse is doing, it’s doing it fast now that it’s started. Finn’s breath comes more and more shallow, eyes blown wide and wild, staring at something Poe can’t see. Poe braces over Finn, a knee planted by his thigh. A little frenzied knot tightens in his chest. “Finn, what do I do? Tell me what to do!”

God, what _can_ he do? Removing curses isn’t exactly in the job description, let alone breaking a curse that’s _on_ someone. _Think. Think!_ Finn grasps at his forearms. Nails dig into his skin and tail snakes around Poe’s thigh. His wings twitch. Surprisingly enough, the fire simmering on his skin doesn’t burn Finn even as it singes the air.

_Oh._ His fire _._ Dark can’t undo dark, right, but what about light? That would work, right?

“Finn, can I try something? I don’t—” He can’t finish; Finn gasps, chokes, and Poe decides. “Ok, that’s it.”

He settles over Finn, a knee between his thighs. Focuses his fire in his hand. Cautiously, he eases the tip of his index finger into Finn’s flame as it burns above the mark. _Oh,_ fuck _what is that?_ The instant Poe touches his fire, Finn throws his head back, horns digging into the pillow, tendons standing out in his neck. Whatever it is, Poe feels it too. He thought touching Finn was a rush but it’s nothing compared to this. It doesn’t hurt. It feels… _wonderful_. The same electric zing skates through him, leaving a warm liquid glow in its wake, turning his bones into some rubbery imitation of solid. Only, it’s doubled. Tripled. Forcing his jaw open and a gasp out his throat as he pushes his hand the rest of the way into Finn’s fire.

His hand settles over the mark. Finn’s eyes shoot open. The curse burns under Poe’s palm and Finn’s mouth works soundlessly for a moment before clacking shut. Baring his teeth. His tail tightens around Poe’s thigh, one hand slides frantically down his arm to cover Poe’s hand. Their flames combine, shining shades of black and gold as Poe’s rainbow hues sink into the black and only its complement is left. Poe’s not even sure what to do, just acts on instinct. He winds his fingers together with Finn’s and pulls their joined hands down Finn’s chest. Something resists, springy and prickling all at once. Poe tightens his grip and the curse seems to dig in. As he pulls at it, it yanks Finn along with it. His forehead comes to rest on Poe’s collarbone, the fingers of his free hand frantically grasping for purchase. Which is all well and good until they settle in Poe’s feathers and twist.

“Finn, _christ—_ ”

Finn moans low in his throat, Poe tries to focus. There’s so much Finn, every one of his senses is drowning in him. He pulls at the curse again, holding in a wince as it sticks in his hand. It burns, _damn it burns,_ blood seeps hot down his palm. But the curse shifts. It’s almost out, he can feel it.

“Hold on sweetheart, hold on, nearly there.” Poe takes a deep breath. “C’mon, breathe with me.”

Finn’s breath stutters, finally draws full. Poe feels the stretch of his chest as his lungs expand and, without warning, he yanks. Finn throws his head back, shouts wordlessly, body drawn tight as a bow against Poe, pulling so hard on his feathers Poe sees stars. The curse squirms in his hand. Without hesitation, he calls all his fire and burns through the damn thing until it’s nothing but vapor.

At last, Finn slumps back against the bed. Chest heaving, fingers still tangled with Poe’s and a hand on his shoulder, just centimeters from his wings. Poe feels a little wobbly himself but he manages to keep upright, dropping his head to rest on Finn’s chest for only an instant.

“You ok?” he asks.

When he glances up, Finn’s staring at him with a look that makes his throat go dry. His eyes are blown wide, tail still around Poe’s leg, the tip stroking back and forth just above his knee. It’s then Poe notices their fire is still joined, burning together in their hands. Flickering through his veins right to his core. The air shifts, palpably so. The tiny space between them swims like a mirage. Sensation threatens to overwhelm him. There’s just so much—their fire, Finn’s skin on his, the tips of Finn’s fingers brushing his feathers, the slide of Finn’s thigh between his legs.

“No one’s touched my fire.” Finn’s voice is hoarse, rough. Skating down Poe’s spine like a tangible thing. “No one’s ever been able to. I didn’t know it would feel like that.”

“Same,” is about all Poe can manage with Finn looking at him like that. Guarded. Hopeful. Lascivious and tender all at once. Tentatively, he runs his fingers through Poe’s mussed feathers, soothing back into place. The problem with that is the touch goes straight to Poe’s cock. It’s totally new, unexpected, and completely, utterly driving him over the edge of sense. His lids flutter, he bites his lip.

“Finn,” he grinds out, not sure if he’s warning or pleading, desperately trying to keep his hips still.

Finn bites at his lip with one pointed canine and Poe’s dick gives a _very_ interested twitch. Finn’s hand sinks lower as he pulls himself up, his fingers brush at the juncture of Poe’s shoulder and wing, face dipping dangerously close into Poe’s space. And all Poe can do it shake at the feeling, watching from under his lashes as questions, emotions flit across Finn’s face in their shared firelight. Christ, he doesn’t know what Finn’s playing at but—

“ _God_ , I’d really like to kiss you.” Finn’s lips part a little, almost as if surprised, and Poe backpedals. “If—if you want. Only if you want.”

_Please tell me you want_.

“Poe,” Finn scrapes through him, “are you sure? This is what _you_ want, right?”

That thick, lustful feeling is back in the air but softer, and Finn’s eyes are afraid. Despite the onslaught of sensation, Poe takes a breath. Tries to get his head right to give Finn the answer he deserves.

“I know this was just supposed to be work. But it’s…it turned into more than that. For me. And if you don’t want the same, I respect that, but you have to tell me now. I can’t do this if you’re not all in and if I start, I don’t know that I’ll wanna stop.”

Somehow, Finn looks even more confused. Maybe that’s his answer. He pulls back.

“No, no wait!” Finn’s tail tightens and he digs his hands in Poe’s shoulders. “I mean…my magic. This, this isn’t because of that, is it?”

“What? No. What are you—” Oh. Incubus. Sex magic. Right. “Finn, if anything sex magic is just a perk.” When Finn frowns, Poe drops down to an elbow, cups his face and rubs his thumb over his cheek in apology. “All this started way before. Maybe even the first time I saw you.”

Finn snorts, though he does smile a bit. “That’s cheesy as hell, you know that right?”

Poe only shrugs. Maybe this should be a show not tell. He moves to sit up, and Finn lets him go. Follows. Finn can sense his feelings, so if he’s putting it all there, might as well go all out. It doesn’t take much. Poe looks at Finn and really, truly lets the walls down. Yes, there’s lust. Maybe fear. Apprehension. But over it all is a tentative, warm feeling that might be called love. And when Finn finds it, Poe’s gamble is rewarded. His eyes go wide, mouth shaping around a surprised sound he doesn’t make. For an instant there’s nothing. Then Finn leans in, touches his lips to Poe’s in the barest slide. A question. _Patience_. His tongue presses the seam of Poe’s lips. An invitation. Poe’s eyes flutter shut, and the second he tastes Finn’s mouth with no binders, no posturing, no undercover games, he’s gone.

His wings catch full fire from the crux of his joints to the tips of his primaries. Stiffen against his will. Fill the room with wonderful heat. Until Finn pushes into his lap and his wings collapse around them in a cocoon of light. Doing for him what his hands have not yet. Holding. Taking. Fulfilling that relentless desire of _mine mine mine_ when Finn’s hands frame his face and legs spread wide over his thighs. Pinpricks of heat zip from his scalp to his stomach, surging as waves of lust when Finn’s fingers dig into his hair and _pull_. Fuck. He’s on the edge of breaking. Feels it like glass just under his skin. Can he touch Finn and not shatter? Finn’s lips are achingly full, duplicitous. Tender and teasing, demure and demanding all at once. Like he can’t decide whether to take control or be taken. The wet sound between their lips as Finn backs away makes his gut spasm, fingers clench where they’re settled on Finn’s sides.

“Are you gonna touch me?” Finn murmurs, nosing the line of Poe’s jaw to his ear. One sharp tooth catches the flesh there, pulling a gasp deep in Poe’s chest. “Or is this gonna be a one-man show?”

Poe groans, burying his face in Finn’s neck. As tantalizing as Finn solo might be, Poe really doesn’t need anymore invitation than that. But _christ_ where to start? He slides his hands up Finn’s back, into the flames flickering through the tattoos there. Finn moans, head lolling back so his neck is exposed. _Definitely starting there_. The thought doesn’t even cross his mind until after he’s done it: he fits his hands under Finn’s thighs, pushing him back into the mattress with one powerful swing of his wings. They settle on either side as Poe bears down, shifting his weight from his knees to his hips just to feel Finn twitch.

“Poe, _please—_ ”

_Christ, that’s perfect_.

“Again.” When he mouths at his collarbone, digging his teeth in, Finn moans. When he tongues up the length of his neck, Finn gasps. “Say it again.”

He wants, christ does he want. He wants to hear all that again. He wants Finn spread and glassy-eyed and slack-jawed and damn it he’s going to have it.

“Please,” Finn gasps, followed by a litany of curses and nonsense as Poe licks his way down. Finn’s skin is so warm under his tongue, the air between them is thick, humid, making his fingers sticky on Finn’s skin as he learns the shape of him. Finn lets him explore, prone and pliant beneath him, lets Poe worship every inch of him until his hands slide from Poe’s shoulders into his wings. _Shit,_ Poe nearly loses it. He’s harder than he’s ever been in his life and all he wants is to see Finn fall apart.

Mouthing down the expanse of Finn’s chest, setting his teeth here and there to hear a gasp. Peppering praise that makes Finn’s muscles ratchet tight. “You’re so good—Christ look at you—perfect, sweetheart—want to touch you—feel you—taste you.”

“ _Fuck,_ do that _please—_ ”

The word yanks at Poe’s senses until he’s almost mindless with it. At Finn’s stomach, his wings slip in Finn’s grasp. A groan that escapes vibrates through him. Finn’s hips jerk, pleading without words. And who is he to deny?

“Is this what you want Finn?” Poe asks. He’s not begging, but it’s close.

Finn’s hips surge, body burning with black fire, back arched in tempting invitation, and the sting of it sets Poe alight. He gasps, “ _Yes,_ ” and Poe can hardly believe his hands still work, that his brain still functions with Finn looking the way he is.

But they do and they pull Finn’s pants over the curve of his ass just past his knees. Poe’s too impatient to take them any further. Saliva pools in his mouth as he pulls Finn free. Looking up the line of Finn’s body makes him ache. Taking Finn’s length in hand drags a stuttering breath out of Finn’s teeth and fuck, Poe ruts against the bed. One of Finn’s hands releases his wing. Poe could almost cry. Until that hand tangles in his hair and gently tugs and Poe can do nothing but follow. Finn’s cock nearly burns against his lips. Poe hollows for him, wraps his tongue around Finn’s length and invites him in and Finn’s unbearably hot on his tongue. His hips jerk, the friction not nearly enough but also not the center of his focus. Finn’s knees spread wide. Wanton as Poe swallows him down again and again. Above him, Finn pants. Thrashes. Calling his name like an incantation in the firelight. Poe does his best to pin him to the bed but to say he’s disappointed when Finn breaks free would be a lie.

The closer he gets, the tighter his fingers twist in Poe’s hair, in his feathers. And the closer Poe gets to the edge. Fuck, even Finn’s tail is in his wings, winding through his coverts. A constant litany of _Poe fuck please yes Poe more_ spills over Finn’s lips, breathless and hoarse. Spurring him on. His jaw starts to ache. Spit slips past his lips down his chin, down Finn’s cock, onto his hand. He drags, twists, hollows—pulls every trick he has until Finn’s almost screaming. God, he’s the picture of some beautiful debauched thing and Poe can barely stand it. One hand sneaks from its place on Finn’s hip to his own waistband. Finn’s too far gone, he doesn’t even realize what Poe’s doing. He did this. Finn’s beyond words because Poe put him there and Poe moans with the knowledge. At that, Finn’s eyes shoot wide. His whole body arches like a bow, staring at some imaginary point on the ceiling. Poe tightens his grip. Hums again. Pumps once. Twice. Then Finn’s gone, coming over his tongue and down his throat in hot endless waves. The taste, the sound, every inch of Poe’s body is swimming in _Finn mine please_ that it takes just a couple artless jerks before he’s following and falling. For an endless second, they’re suspended together, burning together. Then all the tension bleeds from Finn’s body and he slumps, panting and gasping and twitching. Poe’s quick to release then, burying his face in the crux of Finn’s hip, too boneless himself to clean up just yet.

“ _Fucking_ hell, Poe,” Finn gasps.

Poe chuckles into his skin.

“What the _fuck_?”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” is Finn’s emphatic, breathless reply.

He peeks up at Finn. Glassy-eyed? Check. Slack-jawed? Check. Poe can’t help himself. He nuzzles Finn’s hip and presses a kiss there before wobbling his way to the bathroom for a rag. With a grimace, he strips out of his sticky clothes and cleans up. When he makes his way back to the bed, he’s pleasantly surprised to see Finn’s eyes widen and his tail twitch with interest. 

“Little soon for round two, don’t you think?” he teases.

Finn ducks his head, like he’s embarrassed at being caught and Poe just can’t stand for that. He boxes Finn in, kissing him soundly as he wipes him cool and clean. All trace of his fire has receded and even Poe’s wings feel heavier, cooler. On a whim, he tries and—surprise—his wings actually tuck themselves away.

Finn gapes. “Huh.”

“Guess I don’t need protection from your magic,” Poe grins. It falters a bit when Finn stares at him, suddenly unsure if he should stay. “Um—”

Finn cuts him off before he even starts. “Don’t you even think of going out there,” he warns. And that only makes Poe’s grin widen.

They rearrange themselves together on the bed, Finn’s back pressed up against his chest. A soft, aching feeling blooms there and Finn hums like he can feel it. Well, he probably can.

“So what happens now?” Finn murmurs.

Poe sighs, throws an arm over his chest and buries his nose in the back of Finn’s neck. “Whatever you want to happen. We make this a thing or—”

“No, I want this to be a thing. No question.” The matter-of-fact tone in Finn’s voice makes him smile. “I meant about out there. What do we do about the Order.”

God, it’s too late to be thinking about it now but Poe reassures him anyway. “We stay here, until it’s safe,” he soothes. “Someone will let us know.”

“Then we get the bad guys?”

“Yep.” There’s a whole world of vulnerability in that question, a mission Poe’s determined to complete. Poe kisses the crest of Finn’s shoulder and squeezes. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pretty different version of finn than i usually write so i hope he still shines. thanks so much for reading and commenting
> 
> And special thanks to AgrippaSpoleto for the art and the feedback and to gmariam for her feedback as well! You guys are seriously awesome!! 
> 
> [Art from the most wonderful AgrippaSpoleto](https://agrippaspoleto.tumblr.com/post/627799577364398080/i-wanted-to-up-my-brushgame-in-digital-colouring)


End file.
